Prelude to Wikia - J
PRELUDE TO WIKIA - J is the first of a two part, short powerpoint presentation series released in the lead up to Random Powerpoint Wikia. It focuses on J, ten years after the events of The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT. A sequel/Second Part was released, Prelude to Wikia - K Synopsis J huddles alone in a dark room. He is edgy and looks to the window often. He is convinced that "they're coming", and he is clutching the deactivated green energy sabre from the fourth powerpoint. A narration reveals the state of the world. Mutagenic cells have been denounced by the government, who fear their use by people like the Pirate and the Clown again. The brand new H Corporation has risen up to defend Cell users, but the military has launched a worldwide hunt known as Operation Burnout. J, left with nearly useless crude mutagenic cells from the fight against Edwards, has tried to lead an ordinary life. Until recently he had been successful but now fears the soldiers, and has received anonymous information that they know who he is, and are coming for him. He hears a noise and flees the house, activating the energy sabre. His cells activate, meaning his head becomes that of Eddie Murphy, and he can not help but cry comically as soliders emerge with guns and flame throwers. He mishears the order for no resistance, and finds himself running from flames, close to burning him. After he deflects some of the fire with his sabre, the head solider gives the order to "Flame and Kill", and J, unable to even find a wisecrack, braces himself as the flamethrowers draw closer. However, he hears a familiar voice from long ago from above, and looks up in time to see the plane form of H unleash a powerful propeller spin that knocks all of the soliders flying. As H lands, his plane door opens and J is urged to bored. As he does, the wing mounted ray gun of H's quickly kills off all the soldiers before they can recover, even as the billionaire cell-user reflects his distaste for killing. Clamboring onboard H, J first sees a screen displaying H's human form face, which welcomes him aboard, then, seated in the passanger rows, he finds himself welcome by A and introduced to Dr. Spiderlegs! A first takes the energy sabre from J, and then urges his former classmate to deactivate his cells. He resumes his own form and asks what is going on, but is unable to get any answers as Spiderlegs, A and H engage in a debate regarding J's cells, with all three calling the cells useless. J snaps, lashing out at A about the cells and how the useless transformation has ruined his life. A is quick to threaten violence, having lost any fondness for his old comrade in arms, even going to far as to activate the energy sabre inches from J's face. However, H dispels the argument, saying they didn't rescue J to kill him, and A informs the gathered that J's inclusion on Operation burnout lets them know exactly what names of Mutagenic Cell Users the government has. J is still confused, but finds himself utterly dismissed by A and Spiderlegs, who ignore him to resume their debate. Before H can get involved in the conversation, J asks him what will happen to him. H says that Disabilities for Heads and the H corporation will relocate him with a new identity. The tower of the H corporation shines in the distance as H's plane form flies into the night. Characters Write the second section of your page here. Quotes "The cells offer no benefit! How could you even manage such a poor excuse for mutagenic manipulation!" "We were in a public school science lab, I did well to find a clean needle!" A''' and '''Dr. Spiderlegs debate Trivia